Strawberry Shampoo
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Lot's of strawberries... LxLight Yaoi. Light needs to use His sister's shampoo. Look and see how L will react... Fluffy and funny!


A/ N Yay! Death Note Yaoi! LxLight, too! Woo hoo!

If I owned Death Note, this would NOT be a FAN fiction. It would be real.

This is for Kate… who bugged me to put it up… XD

_thinking_

**EDIT: I'm sorry i forgot to mention that they're not handcuffed together any more... my fault! Sorryyyy I just meant to mention it.**

XXXXX

Strawberry Shampoo

OoOoOoOo

It was inevitable, right?

It was inevitable Light would turn out this way. Being chained to another man day and night would definitely affect him, right? Especially as a teenage boy. But of all people… why him?

Light wasn't trying to trash-talk about L, but he was trying to figure out why- out of all of his friends and coworkers- it was L.

L was a… strange guy. Nice, but strange. He sat strangely. He sort of… crouched. He said it helped him think, as well as biting his thumb. Light thought more and more about L, and began figuring out why he liked him. His hair, dark and messy, was adorably cute. But the amount of sugar the man consumed made Light sick. The fact that he ate all of those sweets, didn't get sick, didn't leave the building, and stayed scrawny amazed Light.

L's way of thinking also intrigued Light. He thought it was a good idea to hand cuff himself to a possible serial killer was smart. It wasn't smart; it was senseless. The man couldn't be a genius without a sense of danger, right?

Light continued thinking about L when the older man walked into the room with a plate of strawberry cake. He noticed Light seemed to be thinking really hard, and walked over to the teen. He got into Light's face and said, "What are you thinking so hard about?" Light and jumped and blushed '_you.' _He thought, but said, "Nothing."

L took a bite of his cake, and sat in his desk. _Light smells differently… _He thought as he sat. Light tried to continue working on the case, but he couldn't concentrate. He kept looking over at L, as the man ate the last of the strawberries off his cake. _He always has strawberries… I wonder if he tastes like them?_ Light decided that was enough thinking, and also decided to stop staring at L, in case he noticed.

L _had _noticed. He was wondering why Light was staring at him so intently. He began to stare at the teen next to him. He decided to get back to work after a few minutes. Then, he smelled the faint smell of strawberries. He looked at his empty plate, wondering if he forgot one. He didn't. The smell was awfully artificial smelling, too. He smelled his breath, That smelled more of the cake then strawberries. The only thing left was—

Light.

He stood up and walked over to Light, who looked so bored and unfocused staring at his computer. Light didn't notice the older man behind him. L leaned forward a little, sniffing softly at Light's hair. He then buried his nose into the honey hair. Light jumped almost a foot into the air, blushing. "Ryuuzaki! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, heart thumping loudly.

"Do you know you smell like strawberries?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, my shampoo ran out so I needed to use my sisters. It's strawberry scented."

"I like them."

"What?"

"Strawberries." L whispered into Light's ear as he crawled into the younger boy's lap. He sat down and nuzzled Light's chest. Light blushed, "What are you doing?" He asked. L smiled, "sitting with you," He answered, contently. They sat for a few moment, L was sitting Comfortably, while Light say awkwardly.

Finally, L pulled back. He grabbed Light's hair and pulled him forward. "Ow! Ryuuzaki, that hurts," Light said, grabbing his scalp. L leaned forward, leaving only about an inch of space between them. "Be quiet. I'm doing something." L said, pulling Light into a kiss.

Light sat in silence as L kept him pushed against his chair, kissing. L bit his lip, causing Light to gasp, and L took full advantage of that to force his tongue inside and explore Light's mouth. Light sat there, not responding to L. The only thing really did was think, _Damn, he really does taste like strawberries. And cake. _

L pulled away to breathe, and began kissing up and down Light's neck. The younger raised his hands to push L off, but only succeeded in knocking them onto the floor. Light landed on his back with a thud, and L climbed on top of him, continuing to kiss Light on the lips. He grabbed Light's hands, and kept them pinned over his head. When L forced Light's mouth open, Light began responding to L's advances.

Things were getting pretty heated. L let Light's hands go, and they found their way to L's ass. L had a really, really, really, _NICE _ass. Light liked it. Nice, firm… and… perky. He also liked the noises L made when he squeezed it. Neither knew when L had exactly pulled off Light's shirt, but it was off, and the feel of the hot skin was setting L on fire.

They were so zoned out that they didn't notice the door open, so the passionate kiss continued, L straddling Light, Light grabbing L's ass, no shirt on Light…

"Ahem."

Both men looked up at the source of the voice. Well, L looked up, Light looked upside-down. There stood Light's father, Soichiru Yagami, who just walked in on his half naked 18-year-old son making out with his 25-year-old employer.

"Well, Light, it looks as though we've been caught." L said, looking the father with his wide puppy eyes.

Light sat up, and L sat in his lap. "D-Dad!" Light said, blushing. Said teen felt a little cold, looked down, and noticed his shirt was off. He grabbed the discarded fabric, and said, "This isn't what it looks like--" His father turned around and said, "Call us when you're about to come home." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Light sighed and began putting his shirt back on. L tackled him again. It stopped Light from buttoning his shirt, and he got mad. "Ryuuzaki, knock it off!" Light tried to crawl away, and noticed his belt was undone. _Dammit, Ryuuzaki, how far were you planning on going?! _He thought. L jumped onto him, and knocked him to the floor… again. "Ryuuzaki, I have to go home!" Light yelled. L didn't listen, and continued kissing him. He pulled Light's head back, via hair, and exposed more of his neck. L bit his flesh, a little hard, leaving a big mark.

_Staying the night can't be that bad… As long as my sister keeps buying that strawberry shampoo._

A/N Yay! Another Yaoi story down! Hee hee… well, R&R plzz!! I loves ya!


End file.
